ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
71700 Jungle Raider
'71700 Jungle Raider '''is a ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set that released on January 1, 2020 as a part of Ninjago: Legacy Wave 2. Description Kids who love bringing to life classic LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy adventure toys and have a passion for playing with toy buggys will be thrilled with this Jungle Raider (71700). After assembling it from building bricks they can plot exciting action scenes from the Tournament of Elements as the ninja action figure of Lloyd enjoys epic adventures in the jungle. A new and exciting way to build cool toys for kids Instructions PLUS offers a digital and interactive guide to building this jungle toy. Available in the free LEGO Life app, it has zoom-and-rotate viewing tools to help young children build this cool LEGO building brick model. The best building kits for kids LEGO NINJAGO adventure toys give kids a passport to an action-packed world where they can express themselves with independent play as they create stories around the ninja warriors. Youngsters are guaranteed endless fun as they play with a range of ninja toys, including jungle toys, jet planes, dragons, NINJAGO vehicles and more. * LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy play set featuring Jungle Raider toy buggy and Lloyd ninja action figure from season 4 of the TV series. Kids who love ninja models can enjoy hours of independent play or share the fun with friends. * This building kit for kids includes a toy buggy with large rubber tires for racing and a ninja warrior Lloyd minifigure wielding a golden sword. Kids have all they need to stage scenes from the Tournament of Elements. * A modern update of the Jungle Raider from NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu, this ninja toy has a cool suspension feature where kids can press down and watch it spring up. Kids can stage races or display in their bedrooms. * This 127-piece top toy makes a rewarding building task for boys and girls aged 7+ and is a great birthday gift for kids. The ninja build will inspire imaginative play from children who revere the team of young ninjas. * This LEGO® NINJAGO® ninja build and mini ninjas are just the right size to play with at home or take with youwherever you go. The toy buggy measures over 2” (7cm) high, 5” (14cm) long and 3” (8cm) wide. * No wasting time hunting around for batteries with this ninja toy! None are required – all that is needed to enjoy this set are children’s active imaginations. * Paper instructions are good, but LEGO® playsets provide something even better for the building process: Digital Instructions PLUS on the free LEGO Life app feature modes like zoom, rotate and ghost to help kids create top toys. * LEGO® NINJAGO® collectible action toys and mini action figures provide kids with a passport to a thrilling world of fantasy action and allow them to create stories with their favorite ninjas. * LEGO® building bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time, whether on Earth or in NINJAGO® city! * These LEGO® bricks and pieces have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You know you have peace of mind with LEGO building kits. Notes *This set is a Legacy remake of 70755 Jungle Raider. **It is a bit smaller than the original. **This set only includes Lloyd, while the original had both him and Kapau. **Unlike the original it doesn't have any Jadeblades. *This set is currently the cheapest way to get Legacy Wave 2 Lloyd. Gallery 71700 Jungle Raider Box Backside.png 71700 Jungle Raider.png Lego-ninjago-2020-71100-004.jpg Lego-ninjago-2020-71100-003.jpg Lego-ninjago-2020-71100-002.jpg Lego-ninjago-2020-71100-005.jpg Legacy Wave 2 Lloyd Minifigure.png|Lloyd minifigure Building Instructions * 71700 Jungle Raider Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Ninja Category:Energy Category:Ninjago: Legacy